


(love)Sick

by tomochin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, aged-up characters?? they're in college but they're just starting, i love tomohaji, i tried to make this extremely fluffy, they're in love, tomoya takes care of hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomochin/pseuds/tomochin
Summary: Hajime is sick, but luckily Tomoya is there to take care of his boyfriend.





	(love)Sick

“102.3 ° F degrees . you have a fever, Hajime.” Tomoya sets the thermometer down on Hajime’s bedside table with a sigh, looking at him with furrowed brows.

 

“It-It’s nothing, Tomoya-kun, I’m f-”” Hajime tries to say, in vain, because he’s interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that tears through his chest, making him shake a lot. Tomoya hurries to his side and helps him sit up slowly while rubbing his back gently.

 

After his coughing fit is over, Tomoya offers him a glass of water, which Hajime happily accepts. “Hajime, you’re definitely  _ not _ fine. You’re sick.”

 

Hajime is about to protest but stops when he Tomoya gives him “I won’t buy anything you say” look, so he just looks away, pouting slightly.

 

Tomoya sighs with exasperation. “I’m glad I came by before going to class, otherwise I wouldn’t have known you were sick. Seriously, you need to tell me when you’re not feeling well!”

 

“B-But this is nothing! You really shouldn’t skip classes for me, Tomoya-kun. I’ll be fine on my own…” Hajime replies raspily, placing his hand over his mouth, trying — and completely failing _—_ to hide a sneeze.

 

He knows Hajime doesn’t like to make people worry about him, but Tomoya can’t ignore him when he isn’t feeling well. Hajime looks too pale and his cheeks are flushed from his fever, while his eyes are bleary and droopy. His lips are dry and his hair is tied up in a very messy ponytail while his bangs are stuck to his forehead due to the sweat from his fever. He can’t just leave his boyfriend alone when he’s like this.

 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about me right now! It’ll be fine if I skip class this time. Really.” Tomoya rolls his eyes, but his expression turns back to a concerned one in a split second. “I want to take care of you, so will you let me, Hajime?” His voice softens, and he grabs Hajime’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

 

Hajime feels like he will melt any second now because Tomoya is always being so gentle and considerate with him, always taking care of him and helping him, and Hajime just can’t say no to him . “F-Fine…” He says weakly, squeezing Tomoya’s hand back.

 

Tomoya smiles gently while he runs his hand through Hajime’s hair, petting his head. “Good, good.” He leans in and presses his lips against Hajime’s forehead for a few seconds before drawing back, laughing when noticing how Hajime’s cheeks seem to be redder than a few seconds ago.

 

“Then, I’ll go get some things. But before I leave…” He mumbles the last part to himself and heads towards the bathroom, going directly to check the bathroom cabinet.

 

After a few minutes, Tomoya comes out holding something in his hands, and Hajime looks down at it, tilting his head in confusion. “It’s a fever pad, I found it in the bathroom cabinet.” Tomoya says, answering the unspoken question.

 

Hajime nods slowly in response while pushing his bangs back so his hair wouldn’t get in the way. Tomoya peels the fever pad off before sticking it on Hajime’s forehead as gently as he can to avoid hurting him by accident. 

 

“There, done, now rest until I come back.” He helps Hajime lay down again, tucking him in and puts another blanket on him that he found in the closet, just to make sure he’s warm and comfortable.

 

Hajime hums softly in  understanding , eyes fluttering shut, already drifting off to sleep. Tomoya re-checks that everything is fine and tiptoes out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he can on his way out to not wake Hajime up, and hurriedly makes his way to the nearest convenience store.

 

* * *

  
  


“Hajime~, hey, wake up.” Tomoya whispers, brushing his hand against Hajime’s cheek. “Come on, wake up.” Hajime stirs in his sleep for a bit before his eyes flutter open slowly. “Tomoya… kun?” He asks in a sleepy, and very hoarse, voice.

 

“I’m back.” Tomoya says, smiling down at him. “Did you sleep well?” He asks, cupping Hajime’s cheek with a hand, humming approvingly. “Good. Looks like your fever has gone down.”

 

Hajime sits up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, which make Tomoya internally squeal because he looks  _ so adorable _ while doing that. “I don’t really remember falling asleep, but I feel a bit better after the nap, eheh  ♪ .” 

 

Tomoya’s lips quirk up into another smile .  “Oh, you do look better now.” After a few moments, he picks up a tray from the bedside table and places it on Hajime’s lap carefully. “I made you some porridge and ginger and honey tea.” 

 

Hajime looks at the tray, then looks at him, and looks back at the tray. “Waaah, Tomoya-kun…! I’m so happy! Ehehe~, thank you!” He smiles brightly at Tomoya, who in return flushes while stammering a quiet “i-it’s nothing special”. “Thanks for the food.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tomoya takes the tray from Hajime’s lap and places it on the side when the latter is done eating, planning on taking care of it later. “Oh, wait, I almost forgot! I got some medicine for you. I’ll go get it.” He says, striding towards the door and disappearing before Hajime could answer.

 

He returns as quickly as he left, holding a cup of water on one hand and two pills on the other. “Here! Take these.” Tomoya holds his hands out, offering the pills to Hajime first.

 

“Mm, okay.” Hajime hums quietly, taking the pills from the hand in front of him and downing them quickly. Then he reaches for the cup of water, shivering when he comes in contact with the cold glass, and takes a few long sips from it, setting it aside when he’s done.

 

“You must be tired, so go back to sleep.” Tomoya says, helping Hajime slip back down under the covers and pats his head affectionately. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” Before he could take a step towards the door, Hajime  grabs his hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

Tomoya looks at him worriedly, thinking that maybe Hajime isn't feeling well, but before he gets the chance to ask, Hajime speaks. "U-Um…! Tomoya-kun, please stay with me." He says shyly, his voice cracking slightly at the end of the sentence.

 

“Hm? Oh sure, I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” Tomoya hums, smiling softly down at him.

 

“N-No, I want you to sleep with me.” Hajime can feel his own cheeks heating up and his heart pounding but he doesn’t let his embarrassment stop him, he really wants to be with Tomoya right now, so he tugs his hand delicately in an attempt to pull him closer.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Tomoya’s own cheeks redden and he thinks he can feel his heart melting because of how cute Hajime is being right now. He squeezes his hand and flashes him a kind smile, nodding when he says, “Th-That’s… Of course I will.”

 

Tomoya climbs into the bed with him, slipping under the covers and rest his head on the pillow next to Hajime’s. When he’s comfortable enough, he opens his arms, gesturing him to come closer which Hajime quickly complies, snuggling against his chest.

 

Hajime giggles happily, peeking at Tomoya’s face from his chest when he feels the other boy wrap his arms around him tightly. “You’re so warm, Tomoya-kun, it feels nice… ♪ ”

 

“A-Ah, I, um, I’m glad. I mean, I didn’t do anything to be warm but  _ — _ I’m glad I am.” Tomoya gives an awkward laugh and pulls Hajime closer, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Eheh~ being like this with you is the best, Tomoya-kun.” Hajime giggles again, squeezing Tomoya’s body with his arms, and looks at his face properly this time, a small blush adorning his face.

 

" _Ah_." Tomoya can feel his cheeks heat up even more at his boyfriend’s words, suddenly feeling flustered. He takes a deep breath, gathering courage, and cups Hajime’s face, tilting his chin up and leans in, stopping mere inches apart. “I-I love you, Hajime.” He breathes, brushing their noses together.

 

“Me too. I love you too, Tomoya-kun.” Hajime whispers, closing the distance between them with a soft smile on his face.

 

When their lips are about to touch, Hajime stops abruptly, face twitching uncomfortably as he pulls away quickly. Tomoya frowns, confusion written on his face and opens his mouth to ask if he’s okay until he’s interrupted by Hajime looking to the side and sneezing loudly. And then he sneezes again. And sneezes one last time before he regains control to stop himself, and looks at Tomoya, flustered.

 

Tomoya blinks once, then twice, his mind slowly processing what just happened. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Hajime hides his face in his hands, groaning quietly, and that’s when Tomoya notices that even the tip of his ears are red. He can’t help himself after seeing Hajime react so cutely, he just can’t prevent himself from letting giggles escape his lips.

 

“T-Tomoya-kun, please don’t laugh so much, it’s embarrassing.” Hajime lets a squeak of embarrassment out of his mouth while trying to hide himself even more in his hands  _ —  _ which he knows is impossible but still tries  _ — _ and sulks.

 

After a full minute of giggling, Tomoya dissolves into small chuckles as he wraps his arms around Hajime again, pulling him close. “I’m sorry for laughing, that was just so cute. I promise I won’t do it again.” He says, amusement still apparent in his voice.

 

“Uuu, that was embarrassing…!” Hajime looks at him behind his hands, through the space of his fingers with teary eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Hajime. Let me see your face?” Tomoya puts a hand on top of Hajime’s, petting it gently, an apologetic look on his face.

 

Hajime debates with himself for a few seconds before dropping his hands slowly, placing them on Tomoya’s chest, a small sulky pout on his face.

 

Tomoya snorts fondly when he sees the other’s face, his heart beating faster at the cute sight. He cups Hajime’s face with a hand, thumb brushing over his lips. “I thought it was cute. Well, you’re always cute, but that was unexpectedly cute and funny.”

 

Hajime flushes, his gaze dropping down to Tomoya’s lips, suddenly very aware of Tomoya’s body heat so close to his own. “G-Geez, Tomoya-kun, s-stop saying such things.” He says,  breathlessly.

 

“Hmm? But I’m telling the truth! You’re so cute.” Tomoya whispers, leaning in and pressing his lips against Hajime’s for a brief moment, before drawing back, a grin plastered on his face. “Well, since you’re sick and our kiss attempt failed earlier, I guess this is as far as we can go.”

 

Hajime feels his heart jump at that, fluttering wildly inside his chest, and a high-pitched noise comes out of his mouth. The kiss was so short that he didn’t get the chance to react but it was enough to leave him feeling like his body is on fire. “I love you.” He murmurs, those three words being the only thing his mind can think about.

 

Tomoya presses his forehead against Hajime’s, ignoring how weird the fever pad feels when it’s not on his own forehead, and kisses the tip of his nose playfully. “I love you, too.”  He can barely resist the urge to kiss him again, this time for a lot longer.

 

They stay like that for a while, just looking at each other, until Hajime tries  _ — _ unsuccessfully  _ — _ to stifle a yawn and shakes his head sleepily, trying to wake himself up which makes Tomoya's chest feel incredibly warm at the action.

 

“You must be tired, so let’s sleep.” Tomoya says, pulling back slightly to get a good look at Hajime’s sleepy face. He rests a hand behind his boyfriend and rubs his back, drawing circles slowly.

 

Hajime wants to protest, but he suddenly feels too tired to even open his mouth, so he simply nods and snuggles against Tomoya’s chest, resting his head on the crook of his neck, relaxing under Tomoya’s touch. “G’nigh’.” He manages to mumble quietly, his eyes already shutting close.

 

Tomoya puts his head on top of Hajime’s, giving it a light kiss while he continues to rub his back gently. He feels Hajime entangling their legs together and he smiles into Hajime’s hair. “Goodnight, Hajime.” He softly hums a lullaby, thinking it might help his boyfriend fall asleep better.

 

He stops humming once he notices that Hajime has fallen asleep. Hajime is snoring in a calm way, with his mouth slightly open and his chest rising and falling in a soothing, soft rhythmic way, and Tomoya can’t help but feel his chest fill with warmth because  _ his boyfriend is so cute and he really loves him so much. _ He pulls the blankets higher over them to cover the both of them better, and he pulls the other boy closer before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep while listening to his snores.

 

* * *

  
  
Hajime wakes up thanks sunlight splashing across his face. He flutters his eyes open slowly, waking up to a stuffy nose while his throat is burning uncomfortably and sighs, tiredly. He tries to sit up to check the time on the clock when he feels a weight around his waist stopping him from doing so. He looks over his shoulder and sees a very asleep Tomoya lying next to him, with his arms loosely wrapped around Hajime, his mouth slightly open and a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his lips, and Hajime blinks a few times, recalling the events from yesterday while blushing slightly.

 

Hajime then remembers waking up a few times during the night due to coughing fits and his fever rising again and a bit of guilt forms at the pit of his stomach because during those times he had woken Tomoya up by accident, and Tomoya, oh so kind and sweet Tomoya, was at his side during those times, helping him by bringing him water or medicine, or just simply being there hugging him until he felt better. He’s happy that Tomoya helped him, really, but he feels bad because he lost hours of slept for him, so he decides to let him sleep more.

 

Hajime turns around as quietly as he can, to prevent waking Tomoya up, until they’re facing each other. He admires his boyfriend’s sleeping face, thinking about how peaceful he looks, putting angels to shame with how angelic he looks right now. Hajime brushes a hand on Tomoya’s face softly and Tomoya stirs a bit in his sleep, moving closer to Hajime which makes the latter giggle.

 

While observing Tomoya sleep, Hajime thinks that he wishes more people could see Tomoya through his eyes to realize how amazing and beautiful he is. If that were to happen, everyone would realize that Tomoya is the prettiest person in the entire world and everyone would love him immediately, but at the same time he doesn’t want it to happen. It’s probably selfish of him, but he’s happy to be the one who gets to see Tomoya like this. Hajime leans in, and presses his lips against Tomoya’s cheeks briefly, pulling away as quickly as he kissed him, embarrassed.

 

Tomoya doesn’t wake up, luckily for Hajime, and after a while he yawns and decides to go back to sleep, not caring about the time anymore, because resting in his boyfriend’s arms puts him at ease, making him forget about how awful he feels due to his stuffy nose and sore throat. He moves closer to Tomoya and rests his head on the other’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest and sighs happily. He shuts his eyes and concentrates on the way Tomoya’s chest rises and falls which helps him forget about his cold momentarily. He falls asleep listening to Tomoya’s breathing, a small smile on his face.

 

He wouldn't mind stay like this, in Tomoya's arms, until his cold disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm sorry if it was ooc, I tried my best jklasfg;; This is a mandatory sickfic since I got sick sooo (fun fact: I didn't finish writing it while I was sick so I procrastinated for a month until I decided to finish it now and guess what?? I got sick the day after I started writing it again. This is a curse lmao).
> 
> Also I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language and I have no one that can proof read it so. let me know if there are any major mistakes!!
> 
> A few things to consider:
> 
> \- Hajime and Tomoya started dating not too long ago which is why they get a bit embarrassed to do initiate contact/say cheesy things at first  
> \- They are around 18-19 years old since they just started college (which isn't very important at all tbh?? but yeah just mentioned it in case)  
> \- They are living by themselves (not together. yet) since this way it would be easier for them to go to their classes!! (they worked very hard for this jklasf)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!!! I hope it wasn't (too) bad and you enjoyed it!


End file.
